


Clothes Mean Nothing

by Britt_pknapp



Series: Dress For It [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Really He'll Grow Someday, Crossdressing, Except He's Just Big, First Dates, Hopeful Steve Rogers, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mostly Fluff, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes and Bucky Barnes are Twins, Short Bucky Barnes, Slightly More Angst Then Last Time, Steve's Pov, Still, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/pseuds/Britt_pknapp
Summary: Steve shifted nervously. He was finally going to man up. After three years of a hopeless crush on the younger of the Barnes twins, Steve was going to ask Bucky out. He was going to do it.But not before he asked Becca if Bucky was interested in other boys, if Steve might be in with a shot, and make sure she liked him. Steve had seen with his own eyes what happened to Bucky's girlfriend last year. On a Monday, Becca Barnes had announced loudly to Bucky (and everyone else in the cafeteria) that she did not like Sharon Carter. Every day after that, Steve had watched Bucky get more and more miserable, to the point Steve just wanted to hug him and promise it would be okay. By the time that week's Friday had rolled around, Bucky had broken up with Sharon and had looked even more miserable.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Dress For It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558312
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Clothes Mean Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, instead of finishing the next part of my Soulmates Verse, again, my brain was all "you know what would be a good idea? Something completely different." And thus, this sequel of sorts was born. It is a sequel, technically, as in it's the same story but from Steve's POV. I do recommend reading Bucky's POV first though, but it's not necessary to enjoy this. I don't think.
> 
> This is not beta'ed, so all mistakes are my own. I did edit it slightly more than the previous installation. Oops?

Steve shifted nervously. He was finally going to man up. After three years of a hopeless crush on the younger of the Barnes twins, Steve was going to ask Bucky out. He was going to do it.

But not before he asked Becca if Bucky was interested in other boys, if Steve might be in with a shot, and make sure she liked him. Steve had seen with his own eyes what happened to Bucky's girlfriend last year. On a Monday, Becca Barnes had announced loudly to Bucky (and everyone else in the cafeteria) that she did not like Sharon Carter. Every day after that, Steve had watched Bucky get more and more miserable, to the point Steve just wanted to hug him and promise it would be okay. By the time that week's Friday had rolled around, Bucky had broken up with Sharon and had looked even more miserable.

Steve had tried being subtle after that. He'd hit his long anticipated growth spurt last summer, shooting up over a foot and putting on like eighty pounds of muscle. He'd been hoping that his new physique might catch Bucky's eye, that maybe he'd never noticed Steve before because he'd been 5'4" and ninety pounds soaking wet. But it hadn't really changed. Sometimes he'd catch Bucky's eye, but no more than he'd seen Bucky look his way before.

Well, if Steve wanted to ask Bucky to homecoming with him, he'd better get cracking with that. Steve had a five step plan.

Step one, find out if Bucky was into guys. Step two, find out if Bucky might be interested in Steve. Step three, make sure Becca Barnes liked him and wouldn't turn Steve into the next Sharon Carter. Step four, ask Bucky out. Step five, hopefully get his happily ever after.

The best part, Steve could hopefully get the first three steps done tonight. The football team had a bye week, so Steve didn't have a game. So he could ask Becca to go out with him tonight as friends. Hopefully she liked him and gave him good news.

Steve took a steadying breath. "Wish me luck," he muttered, looking sidelong at Clint and Natasha.

"You are definitely going to need it," Natasha said, looking appraisingly towards Becca. "She's going to eat you alive Rogers. And if you come out the other side, you're never going to be the same."

Steve groaned softly. Natasha wasn't wrong. He was asking Becca to go out with him as friends. But Becca wasn't particularly known for being gracious. It wasn't like Steve hung out with them often, or ever really. Natasha was friends with Becca, but Steve and Clint weren't usually invited along.

"You'll be fine Steve," Clint said, patting Steve's shoulder with a smile. "Besides, I bet Bucky would be very into you. That growth spurt of yours worked out well for you." Steve smiled. Clint was shorter than him now when he'd spent his entire life being taller, but his best friend had taken it in stride.

Steve nodded again, striding forward towards Becca Barnes. 

"Hey, Becca, hi," Steve said, shifting a bit nervously. God if she said no, Steve would have to rethink his plans.

"Rogers," Becca replied, looking up at him with a raised brow. It struck Steve sometimes, how much Becca looked like Bucky. She was feminine, sure, but she looked so much like him. "What do you want?"

"I, um, do you, would you like to maybe, come to dinner with me tonight?" Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He shifted a bit. God he hadn't been this nervous since he went out for the varsity team as a small sophomore that couldn't leave home without his inhaler. He still needed the inhaler, but not as badly as he used to.

There was a moment where Becca's expression hardened, and Steve felt his stomach drop. She was going to say no. Fuck. She was going to say _no_ and Steve didn't have a backup plan.

But then she softened, smiling at him. It was a nice smile, similar to Bucky's really. The corner of her eyes crinkled like his did, and her lips were practically the same. Bucky's eyes just sparkled different when he smiled. Steve had seen it a few times from where he sat in the cafeteria. 

"Uh, sure," Becca said, touching Steve's arm gently. He relaxed after hearing her words. Step one through three was back on. "Pick me up at six? Give me your phone, I'll put my address in."

"Yeah," Steve replied, fumbling to hand his phone over after unlocking it. "I'll be there at six. I, yeah, I'll see you then?"

Becca handed his phone back, address and phone number in a new contact. "See you then Rogers," she said before sauntering away and catching Bucky halfway down the hall and leading him out.

Steve couldn't help but stare after them. From behind, they looked even more similar. The twins were the same height with Becca's hips being only a little wider and Bucky's shoulders only a little broader.

Steve was being creepy, but then again, this was the perfect opportunity to check out Bucky's ass without fear of Bucky catching him looking.

Now he had to get ready. Just in case he saw Bucky or something. It was possible.

"That went well," Clint said, coming up behind him to pat his shoulder. "Thought for a second there she was going to deck you one for daring to ask her out."

"As friends," Steve said with a small frown. "I asked her out as friends."

Natasha came up on his other side and shook her head. "Sounded more like a regular date to me," she admitted with a shrug. "Which makes it even more awkward considering."

"Considering? It's not a date," Steve argued, feeling sick. He asked Becca out on a date-date. When he wanted to go on a date-date with her twin brother. Fuck.

"Considering Becca Barnes is a lesbian," Natasha stated, walking away from Steve and Clint. Steve was going to be sick. Things dropped out from under him. Fuck. He'd fucked up. He can't _cancel_ on her. She'd hate him and he'd never have a chance to be with Bucky.

"Fuck," Steve muttered, dropping his head against the nearest locker. "Fuck, Clint what do I do?"

"Well, I'd start with a very bro-date place," the other boy said, leaning against the locker next to Steve. "Like, ooh, Dave and Busters. And make it clear right away that this is a friendzone thing and you totally know she's not into guys."

Steve nodded, turned to lean back against the locker too. "Alright, alright. Dave and Busters is cool," he agreed, rubbing his face. "I just got nervous, you know? If she doesn't like me, I don't have a shot at Bucky. I'd be the next Sharon Carter, you know?"

"Might still be," Clint said, not even seeming to care that it mattered to Steve to not be. "I mean, you can do better than Barnes if this doesn't work out, you know? Everyone likes you."

"There's no one in the school that's better than Bucky," Steve argued, feeling indignant on Bucky's behalf. "I've liked him since freshman year Clint. I just, he's so sweet and funny and cute… I like him a lot."

Clint just shrugged. "Sure, no better, except me right?" He paused, waiting for Steve to nod. "Right. Well. If you've liked him for that long, why are you waiting until this year to ask him out?"

"Like you don't know," Steve snorted, feeling his face twist in a sneer. "He wouldn't have given me the time of day before… short and skinny little punk you know?"

"You still made varsity last year."

"Only because I can run fast," Steve sighed. "I just grew into the pads last summer. Just thought, maybe he'd notice me now, you know?"

"I think he noticed you before, but whatever you say," Clint said, getting off the lockers and rolling into a stretch. "But I'm going home. You should too. Get yourself ready. Hell, maybe just ask when you get there if you can take Bucky out instead."

"I'm not going to do that," Steve said, following Clint out to the parking lot. "I asked out Becca and I'm going to take her out. I'm just making it clear that it's platonic and not romantic, that I actually like her brother."

Clint stopped at his car to give Steve's shoulder another reassuring pat. "You'll figure it out man," he said with a smile. "Give her some of that Steve Rogers Charm, and yeah, I'm trademarking that."

Steve muttered something about not being charming, but left Clint to get into his own Jeep. He caught sight of Bucky and Becca getting into their car and Steve couldn't help the smile. The day had jostled Bucky's bun out of place, shoulder-length brunette strands falling out to cascade around his face. Bucky was laughing at something Becca had said, and even from the distance, Steve could see the cute dimple on his chin.

Steve shook his head. He needed to get a grip on himself. He had to get home and get ready and figure out his budget for the evening. And hopefully catch his ma before she headed to her night shift at the hospital.

The drive home was uneventful. His ma's car was still parked in her usual spot, so Steve figured he caught her. Grabbing his backpack, Steve jogged in and kissed his ma's cheek as he passed.

"What's got you in a good mood Steve?" Sarah asked, smiling towards him. "Did you ask the Barnes boy out on a date finally?"

Steve flushed red. "Not, not exactly," he said with a sheepish smile. "I asked his sister out. As friends! I want her to like me before I ask Bucky out. But I'm hoping he'll be my date for homecoming this year."

His ma smiled, patting Steve's cheek with an indulgent expression. "Steven Rogers," she said gently, grabbing her purse. "You are a sweet boy, but you're as dense as your father was. You don't need anyone's approval but the Barnes boy's. You don't have to make his sister like you."

"I do though," Steve whined, pouting at his ma. "His last girlfriend, he broke up with her because his sister didn't like her… I don't want that to happen to me. I really like him."

"I know you do Steve," Sarah murmured, fishing some money from her purse. "And if you say this is the way you have to play it, make sure she has a nice time okay?"

Steve pushed his ma's hand away gently. "Ma, I have money, from mowing lawns and helping Mr. Roth with painting his living room," he protested.

"I insist Steve," his ma said firmly, pushing the bills into Steve's hands. "You can consider it an allowance."

"I don't get an allowance," Steve muttered, but obliged and tucked the bills into his wallet. "Should I wear my light blue button down or that dark blue Henley?"

Sarah tilted her head slightly, appraisingly. "Wear the Henley," she said, turning Steve around and pushing him towards his room. "At least try to look like you live in modern times."

"Ma!" Steve complained, letting his push him. "I do live in modern times… It's why I can ask Bucky to homecoming and it be okay." Steve dropped down to kiss his ma's cheek again before disappearing into his room.

He had to get ready.

* * *

Steve was so fucking nervous. He just hoped Becca didn't hate him for making their date a friend-date. Of course, if Natasha was right, then she wouldn't care. Either way, if Becca hated him, Bucky would never say yes to going out with him.

Fuck. Steve was going to vibrate out of his skin he was so nervous.

He was early, but didn't matter. He'd spent long enough on his hair, any longer and he'd end up looking like his grandpa.

Steve knocked, figuring maybe he'd be greeted by Mr. or Mrs. Barnes, which was good for him. Parents liked him, and it would help if Bucky's parents liked him, even if Becca did not.

The door opened to reveal Becca though. She was dressed in a sleeveless sundress and Steve thought he was going to be sick. She'd dressed for a date. A real date. Fuck. Her hair was curled softly. Steve wondered absently what Bucky would look like with his hair curled. He's probably be beautiful.

"Hi, Becca, I, sorry I'm a little early," Steve muttered, shifting nervously. Becca looked pretty, and he felt like a total dick. Natasha must have been wrong because she looked like she was excited for the date…

"It's okay," Becca said, her voice soft. Even the cadence she spoke with was so like Bucky's. Steve could close his eyes, if he wanted, and he might mistake Becca for her brother. "I'm ready if you are?"

Steve smiled brightly at Becca. He just had to keep calm. Worst case scenario, at the end of the date, he could just tell her that they were better off as friends. Yeah. That would work.

Until then, Steve would be a total gentleman. "Of course," he said, extending his arm to escort Becca to his Jeep. 

She took the offered arm and Steve led her to his Jeep, getting the door for her. "Such a gentleman," Becca said, and Steve nearly swallowed his tongue. She sounded  _ just  _ like Bucky in that moment. Fuck, he had to get Bucky out of his head at least for the night.

"What can I say, my ma has raised me right," Steve replied, resisting the urge to physically help Becca into the Jeep. It wasn't that high of a step. She might be offended if Steve tried to help.

Jogging around to the drivers side, Steve climbed in and fired up the engine. "Besides, if she found out I wasn't a complete gentleman, she'd wring my neck," he said with a soft chuckle.

Becca laughed softly, smiling brightly towards him as her eyes sparkled like the sky in winter. Steve felt like the floor of his Jeep just dropped out from under him. He would recognise that smile anywhere, recognise those eyes anywhere.  _ Bucky. _ Steve had  _ Bucky  _ in his Jeep,  _ Bucky  _ was going on a date with him, and  _ Bucky _ was wearing a dress.

It wasn't exactly what he pictured Bucky wearing on their first date, but he could admit, Bucky's legs looked pretty incredible. And he was right about the curls. Bucky looked beautiful with the soft curls cascading around his face.

Steve shook his head slightly, nudging Bucky with his elbow gently. "Hey, does my potential future pain amuse you?" He asked, trying to keep things more casual. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was out with Bucky. He absolutely wanted to impress him.

So what if Steve was doing things out of the order of his five-step plan. He had Bucky now, and he certainly wasn't about to fuck it up because things weren't going in the order Steve planned.

"Eyes on the road Rogers," Bucky scolded, swatting goodnaturedly at Steve's arm. His lips were still pulled into a devastatingly beautiful smile, emphasised by the pink lip gloss he was wearing. Maybe Steve didn't hate the lip gloss on Bucky as much as he probably should, sue him. "Your potential future pain doesn't amuse me. Especially not if it's because you wreck your Jeep because you're looking at me."

Steve snorted softly. If only Bucky knew how hard it was for Steve to keep his eyes off him at any point. Let alone in Steve's Jeep, with his legs and arms bare and a perfect view of his collarbones above what is a very convincing set of fake breasts (not that Steve was into the fake breasts, he preferred the way Bucky normally looked, lightly toned pecs peeking out through the material of his T-shirts).

"Don't blame me because you look nice," Steve murmured, glancing sidelong at Bucky in time to see his cheeks pink under the blush already making his cheeks rosy. That was probably the best part of complimenting Bucky, even when it was other people. He always looked so shy, like he didn't believe he was probably the prettiest boy in the whole fucking school. "I wasn't expecting the dress, but it's nice."

Bucky let out an adorable snort of laughter that was entirely his. Steve had never heard Becca laugh like that. "You didn't expect me to dress up for our date?" The boy asked, his beautiful eyes still sparkling at Steve. Fuck, but Steve would die to see those eyes for the rest of his life.

But the little smirk made Steve flush. Yeah, okay, so sue him for the way his thoughts shifted to watching Bucky make that face after sucking him off. Steve was a teenager for fucks sake.

He cleared his throat, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. It wouldn't do to get himself all worked up in his Jeep, with Bucky right there, in a pair of jeans that doesn't exactly hide much. "I expected that," he said with a smile. He took a chance, resting his arm against the Jeep's centre console. He hoped Bucky took the invitation as it was. Steve wanted to hold his hand, and maybe, maybe Bucky would take it. "I just thought, you know, nice jeans nice shirt. You look nice though."

He did. Even in a dress with fake breasts, Bucky looked good. Of course, Steve would probably think Bucky was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen if he was wearing a trash bag, so maybe he wasn't the most unbiased of opinions. Especially when his words cause the pink on Bucky's cheek to spread across his chest, lower cut of the dress leaving Steve with an incredible view.

Before Steve could say anything else, Bucky was moving, reaching out to take Steve's hand. His hands were smaller than Steve's, but proportionally bigger than his smaller frame indicated. The blond could have kissed him he was so happy. But he could wait. First kiss at the end of the first date, and hopefully Bucky would be wearing his own clothes. Or Steve's. Steve had his gym bag in the back. If Bucky asked, Steve would be happy to let Bucky borrow his clothes (and he wouldn't admit to anyone the surge of possessiveness he'd feel seeing Bucky in his clothes).

Steve smiled at Bucky, squeezing his hand gently when the other boy seemed nervous. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight," Steve murmured, resisting the urge to press a kiss to the back of Bucky's hand. "Oh, um, I should ask, do you have a curfew? I'll make sure you're home by then."

Steve winced a bit. His ma would string him up by his shoe strings if she found out he hadn't led with curfew discussion. "Um, yeah, ten," Bucky replied, his silver-blue eyes looking a bit glazed as his gaze strayed to where their hands were joined. Steve felt hope swell in his stomach. "But it's a Friday, so I can always call and ask to be out a little later if you have plans?"

Swallowing hard, Steve smiled. He had to make sure he said no here. He wanted to say yes, wanted Bucky to ask for more time, and well, Steve's ma wasn't home. But Steve also wanted to do right by Bucky. That meant not rushing even when he wanted to.

"Just dinner and games at Dave and Busters," he told the brunette, feeling relieved that he didn't ask Bucky to stay forever or something stupid like that. "I'd like to try to win you something nice." 

He did too. Steve was good at stupid games like that, and he wanted to do something for Bucky.

"I hope you do," Bucky murmured, giving Steve the sweetest smile he'd ever seen from the brunette. "It'd be nice to have something to remember tonight by."

Steve felt his stomach flutter. Bucky was flirting with him. Actually flirting with him. Fuck. Steve could get used to this, the soft purr of Bucky's voice as he charmed Steve as easily as breathing.

"I'll see what I can do," Steve vowed, squeezing Bucky's hand gently. Bucky was relaxing more now, settling into this with Steve. They fit so well together. Hopefully Bucky would see that by the end of the night. "I used to be damn good at skeeball. Maybe I'll be able to win you a stuffed animal, could be a nice decoration for your desk." Steve felt his cheeks flush again. He didn't mean to make it seem like he knew what Bucky had in his room. "If you have one."

Bucky laughed softly. Save that one. "I have a desk. A stuffed critter would look nice there I think," the brunette murmured, looking so sweet as he gazed up at Steve through his lashes. God he was even wearing mascara, just drawing attention to his already stunning eyes.

"Good, I won't stop until you have a decoration for it," Steve promised, squeezing Bucky's hand again as he pulled the Jeep into a parking spot. Bucky started for the door, but Steve gave his hand a soft tug, getting his attention. "Stay there, lemme get the door for ya."

"I'm perfectly capable, you know," Bucky protested, looking like he was about to launch into a speech about his capabilities and his abilities to handle something as simple as a car door.

But Steve wasn't going to give up the opportunity to both be a gentleman and to reclaim Bucky's hand in his.

"I know, but remember ma, gentleman, neck wringing?" Steve reminded, holding Bucky's hand for another heartbeat "Save Future Steve a little pain would ya?"

Although, Steve wouldn't complain if Bucky would kiss him and make it better though.

"Alright, but only because Future Buck-a would feel guilty," Bucky shot back, wincing a bit as he slipped on his cover. Wait. Cover. Fuck. Bucky still didn't know that Steve knew that he was out with Bucky, not Becca. Well, Steve was an idiot. But he could remedy that now.

Steve jogged around to the passenger door, opening it and offering Bucky his hand to help him down. The skirt had ridden up a bit revealing the soft, hairless skin of Bucky's thighs. He must have shaved for this. Fuck. Steve just wanted to  _ touch  _ the smooth skin.

Steve kept ahold of Bucky's hand after helping the boy down from the Jeep, smiling brightly at him. "Well, thank Future Buck for me," he murmured, wishing he could press his lips against Bucky's cheek at the very least. He'd ask later maybe.

After all, Steve was expecting Bucky to ask to borrow some clothes or at the very least to take him home (even though that would break Steve's heart into a million pieces, he'd do it if Bucky asked). 

"Future Becca says you're welcome," Bucky replied, smiling sweetly at Steve. But his words shot Steve through the heart anyway. Becca. He was doubling down on his cover after Steve had let him know that he knew.

Fuck. This whole thing was a favour to his sister. Probably just letting Steve down easy because Natasha was right (and really, she always was) and Becca hadn't really wanted to say yes, but something about Steve made her say yes and instead of turning him down outright, she'd probably bribed Bucky into this.

Bucky wasn't here for Steve to woo. He just wanted to get whatever Becca had promised him.

"Now Becca says thank you for being a gentleman," Bucky continued, oblivious to Steve's pain as whole world dimmed and he deflated.

But he was his mother's son, and Sarah Rogers never quit, so therefore neither did Steve Rogers. If Bucky didn't like him now, Steve would turn up the charm, flirt harder, be sweeter, and maybe by the end of all this, Bucky might actually be interested in a real first date.

So Steve laughed, forcing the joy high into his cheeks. He still had Bucky's hand, and they were still out on a date, regardless of how real or fake it might be.

With a gentle tug, Steve brought their sides flush together, hoping against hope that Bucky didn't immediately pull away. His skin was cool, and Steve should offer him his jacket, but right now, maybe Steve could keep Bucky close and  _ be  _ his jacket.

He could have sighed audibly in relief when Bucky did relax into him, their sides flush together. It felt good, being this close to Bucky. Steve never wanted the night to end.

All he wanted to do was hold Bucky against him. "Now Steve is glad to be of service," Steve murmured, sliding his arm around Bucky slow enough that he could pull away but not so slow that his intention was unclear.

But Bucky allowed him to hold him like this. Fuck, Steve could get used to the way Bucky felt against him. He wanted to bury his nose into Bucky's soft hair and maybe never come out again.

The couple settled at their table, scanning menus after Steve had gotten Bucky's chair for him. The gentleman thing seemed to be working so far. Why fix what isn't broken? Especially when he did something gentlemanly, Bucky blushed so sweetly.

Steve peeked at Bucky over the menu, smiling as the other boy looked it over intently. He put his hand on the table, hoping that Bucky would take his hand again. He didn't even wait a beat for the other boy to slip his hand into Steve's.

"Do you want an appetiser? Or just entrees?" Steve asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of Bucky's hand gently. He wanted to hold Bucky's hand for forever.

Bucky pursed his lips a bit, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Um, just entrees I think," he muttered. 

Steve frowned, squeezing Bucky's hand gently. "Hey, if you want an appetiser that's okay," he reassured him, giving Bucky a soft smile. "My ma gave me some money for the date, so it's on me. I'm just glad you're here with me Buck."

Steve figured he had enough for food and games, even with an appetiser. Bucky just blushed again, but didn't protest Steve's offer. And when the waitress came up, Steve ordered his usual and got Bucky something he'd overheard him talking about before. 

He didn't even think about it. Usually he was here with Clint and even with his hearing aids in, the noise of this place made it hard for Clint to hear. They usually had to sign to each other (something Steve had learned when he was young alongside Clint).

It didn't click until his caught Bucky's surprised expression and Steve realised what he'd done. "I, sorry, I'm so sorry, did you want something else?" Steve asked, knowing full well his stupid Irish-American complexion had turned his face cherry red. He averted his gaze, hoping against hope that Bucky wasn't too angry with him. "I just, I usually come here with Clint and Nat, and–"

"Clint has a hard time hearing in here?" Bucky finished for him, giving Steve's hand a squeeze. Steve chanced a glance up, found Bucky smiling softly at him. Steve wasn't surprised that Bucky knew about Clint's trouble hearing. He's not shy about signing across the hall to Steve, and the hearing aids he wears aren't exactly subtle. "That's really sweet of you Steve."

Steve was still bright red, but he perked up at Bucky's words. "Yeah?" He asked, knowing his expression was fond and hopeful in the same thread. "Sometimes Nat thinks it's weird, since she's dating him and all, but he and I have been coming here since it opened, and I've always ordered for him."

The first time Steve had done it, Natasha had point blank asked Steve and Clint if they were dating and if she was just a beard. Clint hadn't heard, thanks to the background noise, but Steve had. He'd turned redder than he ever had in his life and quickly explained to Natasha that they weren't and that Clint could barely hear anything in here.

"Yeah, it's sweet," Bucky assured him, looking at Steve with such a soft expression that Steve's own softened to match. He really liked Bucky, so much, and this date was only solidifying that. 

Bucky was so sweet. He was nice and kind, and just so soft. Bucky was probably the best person Steve had ever met. Even if this was the only date Steve ever got to have with him, it was worth it. Steve had never had a better date before in his life.

After eating, Steve and Bucky played a few games together, racing and the like. Before the two sidled up to the skeeball game. Steve had his arm around Bucky again. He wasn't sure when that happened, but he wasn't complaining. Bucky's head had found Steve's shoulder while they stood, soft hair tickling Steve's neck.

"Alright Buck, I'm gonna get that high score prize," Steve murmured near Bucky's ear, his breath ruffling to soft curls. "Then, we're taking home that stuffed goat I know you looked at."

Bucky had been so cute when he'd seen it. His eyes had widened minutely, and then softened at the plushie. Steve was getting that plushie, whether he had to grab it and run or not.

"Kiss for luck?" Steve asked, soft enough to be heard by Bucky but not by anyone else. He reached out, tilted Bucky's chin up to look at him. The brunette wasn't tall (at least not yet, but Steve knew a little something about late growth spurts), Steve had to look down to meet his gaze.

He waited for Bucky to consent. The nervous nod of his head enough for the kiss Steve was planning. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's cheek. "A gentleman waits until the end of a first date to hope for a real kiss," he said softly, feeling Bucky's heated skin against his lips.

Steve leaned back, gently pulling his arm away from Bucky. He had a game to win and a goat to give to Bucky.

Steve focused on the task at hand, sliding the ball towards the smallest pocket in the corner. He dropped ball after ball into the same pocket, until the last one dropped right in as well. The machine's lights began to flash with a loud, blaring siren sounding through the room. 

"Steve!" Bucky shouted excitedly and Steve turned to meet Bucky's wide grin with his own. He didn't hesitate, just pulled Bucky into his arms in a tight embrace, lifting him to swing him in a circle. "Stevie, put me down!"

"But Buck, I won it for you," Steve shouted back to be heard, but he compiled all the same, setting Bucky back on his feet. "That goat is coming home with us!"

Steve stooped to collect the pile of tickets that came out of the machine with a grin. He offered Bucky his hand, smiling when Bucky took it easily.

Bucky shivered lightly and Steve frowned. God, he should have checked if Bucky was cold sooner. Steve would have given him his jacket. Well, Steve still could give it to him. He passed his tickets to the kid working the prize counter and immediately stripped his jacket off to drape it around Bucky's shoulders.

"Steve, you need your jacket," Bucky protested, making like he was going to pull the jacket off. Well, he certainly couldn't have that. Bucky was cold, and Steve had a jacket and he ran hot. He'd be perfectly comfortable.

Steve just shook his head, touching Bucky's arm gently to keep the jacket in place. "You're cold, and I insist," he said softly, turning back to the kid. "The goat please, and the rest in bouncy balls."

Time honoured tradition those bouncy balls. Even though Clint wasn't here tonight, he'd be expecting to have the customary Bouncy War the next time they hung out together. They'd have welts for days, but fuck if it wouldn't be a blast.

Bucky, having retaken Steve's hand after Steve put his jacket around his shoulders, gave it a gentle tug. Steve looked back at Bucky with a soft smile. "Clint and I throw them at each other. It's Bouncy War and we take no prisoners," he explained, turning back to accept the goat plush from the kid. 

Steve turned back to Bucky and presented him with the goat. Bucky's entire face lit up as he took it, hugging it close to his chest. "Thanks Steve, you didn't have to win me anything," Bucky said softly, expression fond. Steve could only hope he was fond of Steve as well as the little goat.

"I wanted to," Steve assured him, turning back to collect the frankly ridiculous amount of bouncy balls. He didn't want Bucky to think Steve did this for any other reason than he wanted to. "Ready?"

Bucky nodded and Steve put his arm around Bucky again, leading him to the Jeep. Steve turned on the way, looking to catch Bucky's eyes to see if he was enjoying himself. But Bucky's gaze was trained at the ground, watching his feet.

Steve has a sinking feeling in his stomach. He fucked up somehow. He didn't know what he did or what he said, but he's fucked this up. He had to fix it somehow. He tried to catch Bucky's attention as he opened the door for the brunette. But actually saying something when Bucky was upset was not Steve's forte. He didn't trust himself not to make things worse before Bucky was ready to talk to him.

He didn't know what he did, but Steve was terrified that he'd ruined this forever and that Bucky wouldn't want to see him again.

On a whim, Steve put his arm back on the centre console, but Bucky didn't even glance his way. Steve felt his heart clench. All the easy hand holding throughout the night was ruined. He was going to lose Bucky now. He didn't want that. He liked Bucky so much.

When they got to Bucky's house, Bucky was out of the Jeep before Steve had a chance to get the door for him. The brunette was power walking towards the house. And fuck it. Steve wasn't going to lose this without a fight.

"Hey, Buck, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Steve asked, following Bucky up the stairs of the porch. He figured if this was the end, what's the worst he could do? Make Bucky hate him? It wasn't like Bucky wanted to see him again at this point.

"No," Bucky whispered, voice wavering like he might be about to cry. He subtly clutched the goat to his chest, chasing the comfort. Steve wanted to pull him close, cuddle the brunette against his own chest. "I just don't think it's a good idea to go out again…"

"Oh," Steve said, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces. Favour to his sister, of course. That's all this was, and Bucky just, was letting him down easy.

Except it wasn't easy.

Bucky looked like he was about to cry. Steve wanted nothing more than to comfort him. "Sorry," Bucky said. He turned to head for the door, and well, fuck it. Steve grabbed his wrist, stopping Bucky's retreat.

"Wait," Steve murmured, gentling his grip after Bucky stopped. He soothed his thumb against Bucky's wrist.

Steve swallowed. He had to ask, he had to  _ know,  _ why Bucky was walking away from him. He'd let Bucky go, he'd never bother him again. He just wanted to know. "Just, wait, please. I had a really nice time tonight, and I, I do want to go out again. If you really don't want to, it's fine Bucky, I get it. Just a favour for your sister right? Let me down easy?" Steve asked, resting his fingers against Bucky's pulse.

Bucky turned finally, eyes finding Steve's. He stared at Steve, wide-eyed and surprised. "You, you know?" Bucky questioned, his voice was wavering and soft, like he was embarrassed. "You, hold on. Wait. Don't move Steve. Don't go anywhere."

Bucky pulled free of Steve and disappeared inside. Steve certainly wasn't going to go anywhere. Bucky didn't realise that Steve knew? He'd been calling him 'Buck' all evening. How could Bucky not have known?

Did that mean that Bucky  _ wanted  _ to be on a date with him? Or did that mean that Bucky  _ wanted  _ to be more like himself when he told Steve that he wasn't into guys like that, wasn't into Steve. Maybe he didn't like blonds anymore after what happened with Sharon…

Steve didn't wait too long for Bucky to come out again, dressed in his own skinny jeans and a T-shirt. Steve felt his heart beat louder when he noticed Bucky still wearing Steve's leather jacket. He looked even better in it without the makeup on his face, wearing his own clothes.

"Hey, you, you look nice in my jacket," Steve said, unable to contain himself. He knew he was flushed, the effect of Bucky wearing Steve's clothes when he actually looked like the Bucky that Steve liked so much was more than Steve was prepared for. Bucky blushed too, clearly visible without the pink makeup on his face. He made to take the jacket off. Steve could not let that happen. It was cold out here. "No, hang onto it. I, uh, don't want you to get cold."

Bucky aquisessed easily, leaving the worm leather around his frame. "How long did you know it was me?" The brunette asked, scuffing his feet a bit. Steve couldn't get over how cute Bucky was.

"I, uh, I knew right after you got into my Jeep," he replied, not wanting to lie to Bucky. If anything would help him get a second date, it would be his honesty. "You smiled at me, and I, god this is going to sound so cheesy, but I'd recognise your smile anywhere."

"But, you asked out Becca," Bucky muttered, looking shy and a bit nervous. "You asked her out and got me. Aren't you disappointed?"

Steve held in a chuckle. He didn't think Bucky would react well if he laughed now. But he did want to. Bucky seemed clueless to the effect that he had on Steve.

"Not even a little," Steve assured him, sliding his hand into Bucky's again. He had to make sure Bucky knew where Steve's affections lied. "I didn't ask your sister on a date. I asked her to come hangout with me. I, kinda wanted to ask her if you were, you know, into guys and if I had a shot? But I always wanted her to like me, you know? Since your last girlfriend, well, everyone knows Becca ended that, not you."

Bucky stared at him, jaw slack. And fuck. Steve should have been more obvious with knowing that Bucky was Bucky and not Becca. Bucky was probably pissed at him, and that would be justified he supposed. "Are you angry with me?" Steve asked, because clearly he was a glutton for punishment. He pulled Bucky's hand gently towards him, hoping to hold Bucky, at least for a few more minutes.

The brunette came with him, not protesting as Steve pulled them flush together. Bucky felt so good in his arms. "I should have told you I knew from the beginning. I just wanted to spend time with you so bad, and I thought if you knew that I knew, you'd want to go home and I didn't want that. I'm sorry. That was selfish of me…" Steve admitted, nosing at Bucky's hair briefly. It was still curled, still so shiny and pretty.

"No," Bucky whispered, dropping his head against Steve's shoulder. "I wanted the date to be real, so bad. I kept telling myself that you were out with Becca, not me…"

Steve felt weightless. Bucky liked him. Bucky wanted to date him. Yes, perfect. That's exactly what he wanted. "I did think you'd have caught on that I knew though," Steve teased, tucking a curl behind Bucky's ear. "I've been calling you Buck all night."

Bucky stared up at Steve with wide eyes and jaw slack. "I thought you were calling me Beck! God I'm an idiot…" Bucky said, dropping his face into Steve's chest, heat from his cheeks warming Steve through the material of his Henley.

Steve wanted to tease him more, but Bucky was already so embarrassed. "Nah, I can see how you'd make that mistake," Steve offered, nuzzling against Bucky's hair more obviously. "Now that you're Bucky again, can I kiss you? For real?"

Bucky's head lifted quickly, enthusiastic nod and a bright smile. Steve returned his smile before leaning down to capture Bucky's lips with his own. There was a slight sweet taste of the lingering lip gloss, but under that was the undeniably sweet taste of Bucky. Steve wanted to taste more, taste this every day. He slid his tongue against Bucky's bottom lip, chasing that flavour that was uniquely Bucky.

Steve pulled back slowly, tucking Bucky's hair behind his ear. "So, tomorrow, I'm working the little league game, after do you want to get a hot dog with me?" Steve asked. He was going to call this their second date. But not until he could make Bucky blush at least once more. "You can wear your regular clothes and skip the makeup this time."

The other boy groaned, cheeks pink as he tried to pull away. Steve held fast to him though. He had Bucky in his arms, and he wasn't letting him go so soon. "I guess," Bucky allowed, his arms moving to rest around Steve's neck.

"And Monday, at school, can I walk you to class and kiss you goodbye?" Steve asked, stealing another kiss against Bucky's soft, plush lips. "And when people ask, can I tell them that you're my boyfriend?"

Steve felt a swoop of nerves in his stomach. He wanted Bucky to say yes so badly. "Yeah," Bucky said breathlessly, looking a bit dazed and happy. "But only if I get to tell them that you're my boyfriend. And the dress thing doesn't get mentioned even once. Not to anyone."

"You've got yourself a deal Buck," Steve promised, feeling light and happy. He pressed a lingering kiss to Bucky's lips, both because he wanted to but also to solidify his promise. 

"I should let you go though. I don't want you to be late. See you tomorrow Bucky," Steve murmured, wishing he could keep Bucky in his arms for the rest of the night. But if he wanted Bucky's parents to like him, the first step for that plan was making sure Bucky wasn't out too late.

Bucky looked a bit disappointed, but he pulled Steve down for another kiss. God, Steve could get used to this. Bucky felt incredible against him, absolutely perfect.

Bucky pulled away slowly, looking disappointed to be separating from Steve. Steve knew that feeling. God if his ma wouldn't absolutely murder him, he'd climb up to Bucky's window and stay with him all night. He didn't want to rush the relationship, he really didn't. He just wanted to fall asleep with Bucky in his arms.

Well, they had a date tomorrow, and they could see from there. Steve's ma worked the night shift again, Bucky could come over and spend the night. Maybe.

Then again, Steve didn't have to rush at all. If he had his way, he had forever to be with Bucky in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Talk Stucky With Me:** [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/cSthmvB)


End file.
